


Civil Disobedience

by TheRainbowRollercoaster



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowRollercoaster/pseuds/TheRainbowRollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cosima could only obey orders ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil Disobedience

Cosima was smacked against the inside of the front door before it had even fully closed. Her head was protected by the bun that she had her dreads tied up in, but the force was still shocking enough to knock the breath out of her. The woman in front of Cosima glared at her angrily, her frown so severe it genuinely frightened the brunette. The woman spoke through moans as she pressed her body against Cosima, trapping her very effectively.

“We are _never_ playing that game again," she growled, her voice rumbling with a potent mixture of ire and desire. "It was a _very_ stupid idea, Cosima," she continued, her mouth finding Cosima's neck and biting hard, drawing out a gasp from the shorter woman she was now sucking on.

"I'm sorry, Delphine!" Cosima moaned as the taller woman’s hands slid up her body, "It was only a suggestion! I didn't think you'd actually go through with it! And anyway-" she let out a long, sustained groan as Delphine’s pelvis shoved against her, "you could have touched me at any time you liked, the point is, the No-Touching-Game is exactly that - a _game_!"

Delphine shut her up with a wet kiss, their lips smashing against each other's and forcing Cosima's head back with a dull thud again. Delphine crashed kisses all along Cosima’s jawline, muttering in between her attentions. "Yes, chérie... but I was _not_... going... to let you... beat me..." Cosima laughed, but was quickly quietened again when Delphine's hand pulled up her shirt and slipped underneath the fabric.

"You're just bitter because you lost."

At those words Delphine's head shot up. Her eyes glaring, her lips forming a snarl, she moved in until their noses were almost touching.

"I didn't lose, ma chérie." Closing in, she let her breath brush over Cosima's pulsing lips. But when the brunette closed her eyes to meet them, she pulled back with a smirk, drawing a sound of desperation from the woman in front of her. "You cheated, mon petit chiot, and I believe you know what that means."

By now Delphine's voice was dripping with arousal, causing her enticing French accent to become even more pronounced.

Upon hearing these words, a deep crimson blush crept across Cosima's face and she started wiggling and shuffling under the blonde's hands, not being able to keep in a long moan.

"What does that mean, mon amour?" Those words were whispered into Cosima's ear, Delphine's hot breath against her skin making every single hair on her body stand up. But when the Frenchwoman opened her mouth to first gently suck on Cosima's earlobe and then employed her teeth, biting down on that soft flesh, the American could feel it right in her center as a shrill scream escaped her.

"What happens with cheaters, Cosima?" Next thing she knew, Delphine had pushed her whole body into the brunette, her pelvis rubbing against Cosima's once again, their soft breasts fitting together perfectly.

"Oh fuck, Delphine!" In a swift motion the blonde moved her hand that was still trapped under Cosima's shirt to her right nipple, pinching it hard through her bra, causing the brunette to yelp in surprise.

"What happens with cheaters?!" Her voice made it very clear that she wouldn't accept any further evasion.

"They," Cosima had to swallow hard before completing her sentence, "they are punished, Delphine." A giddy smile split the brunette's face, showing off her pointy canines.

"That is correct, ma chérie. They are punished." The smile on Delphine's lips mirrored her wife's.

With excitement in her stomach, she removed her left hand from under the brunette's shirt and held it up to Cosima, spreading her fingers. With her tongue between her teeth and a sparkle in her eyes, Cosima carefully removed Delphine's wedding band and slipped it into the pockets of her dress.

Cosima held up her own hand, indicating Delphine do the same, but instead of bringing her hand up as the brunette had expected, Delphine’s head lowered to Cosima’s splayed out fingers, taking her ring finger in her mouth, and licking it all the way down, until her teeth gripped onto the ring and pulled it off. Cosima shuddered as the Frenchwoman’s teeth scraped all the way along her finger. Delphine pulled the now-loose ring off the end of Cosima’s finger with her soft lips, her eyes glinting mischievously as she did so. Before she removed it from her mouth, she made a show of playing with it, sucking and licking the small metal band sensually, until she too slipped it into the pocket of the dress.

Cosima stared wide-eyed at her wife, feeling that deep heat make her legs go soft and wobbly. She reached a hand out to pull her wife even closer, but Delphine batted the hand away.

“Non,” the taller woman growled again, knowing she had her wife under her heel, “you are not allowed to touch me,” she grinned, holding Cosima’s hands against the door.

“What?!” Cosima gaped at her indignantly. “You lost, Delphine!” she moaned as Delphine’s grip tightened around her wrists, making it impossible to fight.

“But you,” Delphine whispered, punctuating her words with a small kiss, and then spun Cosima around so that her front was pushed against the door now, “cheated. And so, fair is only fair. You have to pay for that. You cannot touch me or look at me as I fuck you.”

Cosima grunted when Delphine pulled her arms up so that her hands were on either side of her head. She knew she shouldn’t move, so she stayed still as Delphine undid the button of her trousers from behind, then undid the buttons of her blouse, leaving her exposed, having not worn a bra _specifically_ to tease Delphine. She returned her hand to Cosima’s chest, grasping a breast with her left and teasing her cunt with her right, making Cosima lean her forehead against the door as her legs wobbled unsteadily with the feeling of Delphine’s nimble fingers sliding into her heat.

In and out again, she found a steady rhythm. A rhythm entirely too slow for Cosima, who couldn't help but push her ass back, pressing it against her wife's pelvis, drawing a grunt from the blonde. Sensing her impatience, Delphine changed the angle of her hand, now making sure that her wrist would stroke her lover's clit with every slow thrust.

"Delphine ... " The brunette turned her head to the side, capturing the blonde's lips in a quick kiss only to feel the movement against her center stop. Instead her wife's hand moved out of her pants, now pushing the fabric as well as her panties down her legs until they puddled around her feet. Cosima stepped out of them and went to turn around, but there was a strong hand pressing against her back again faster than she could think, once more pushing her front into the wooden door.

"Je t'aime," Delphine whispered in her ear before taking a step back. With all contact gone, Cosima wanted so badly to turn around, to pull her lover towards her. To capture her lips forcefully, to ravish her right this second. But she knew better. She heard rustling behind her and when Delphine finally moved back against her, Cosima knew that her patience had paid off. The feeling of a rough patch of curls against her ass and a slender hand once again on her stomach and making its way south drove her wild and she started squirming.

But at that a hiss sounded behind her and the hand on her lower abdomen stopped moving. All of a sudden the presence of her wife's pelvis against her ass was gone and was instead replaced with a stinging pain accompanied by a loud smack. The brunette let out an almost inhuman sound. This was what she'd been waiting for all night. When Delphine's hand connected with her ass the second time, a moan rolled off both of their tongues in unison.

By now her ass was burning and pulsing under her wife's hand. It was like she could feel every single smack right against her center, producing amounts of wetness that already started covering her thighs.

"Co-si-ma," another moan close to her ear. Smack! "You were very ... " Smack! "Naughty today." Smack!

When she felt Delphine's wet tongue stroking the tendons of her neck, she had to ball her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms to keep her from acting brashly. She knew her role.

Delphine smacked her once more, a smack so hard Cosima thought that she would be sporting a bruise on her ass for the next week or so. She let out a guttural moan, grinning madly against the door. Delphine's lips stroked her ear as she whispered gently.

"What did you do, Cosima?" she asked, the puffs of air tickling Cosima's soft skin, making her shiver. The brunette responded gently.

"I cheated," she whispered, apologetically. This did not satisfy her wife, who slapped her again. Cosima grinned, knowing exactly what she'd done wrong.

"Say it again, correctly," Delphine murmured, fondling Cosima's hips and pulling their hot bodies close together to demonstrate her power.

"I cheated, Mistress," Cosima moaned, the feeling of her wife's breasts on her back almost enough to bring her close.

"Good girl. Now, stay still, your punishment is not over yet," Delphine hummed, and then the contact was gone, leaving Cosima bereft.

Needing the contact, the brunette thrust her ass back, searching for her wife's touch whilst also offering herself up to Delphine for the punishment she _so rightly_ deserved. But none came.

Feeling daring, Cosima chanced a glance behind her, but couldn't see her wife. Confused and yearning for the sting of her punishment, Cosima turned fully around, about to call out for Delphine, only to find her wife on her knees beneath her. Cosima gulped, aware she had been caught in the act of clear disobedience. Delphine smirked up at her, seeing the fear and desire playing across Cosima’s face.

"Oh dear, ma chérie, I think someone is having some difficulty following the rules," she hummed, and grabbed Cosima's hips, shoving her back against the door.

The smaller woman awaited some punishment that would leave her broken.

It didn't come.

Instead, Delphine coaxed Cosima's legs apart, lifting her right leg to balance on the Frenchwoman's shoulder, and inching her face closer towards the apex of her wife's thighs. Cosima couldn't believe it; she had disobeyed, Delphine shouldn't be pleasuring her.

The Frenchwoman, on her knees in front of her wife, pressed her nose into Cosima's dark curls, breathing in the heady scent of her desire, recalling perfectly how it tasted. She salivated at the thought, but forced herself to stay on task. Cosima was to be punished, not pleasured.

Leaning her head down a little, she slipped her tongue out past her lips and ever so slowly dragged her tongue up from Cosima's soaking, sultry heat, all the way to her throbbing clit. Cosima held back scream at the sensation, desperate for more, but Delphine moved so slowly, painfully so. Cosima brought a hand to the back of Delphine's head and pulled it closer to her pussy, but her wife immediately stopped, retracted her head, and reached a hand up to her wife's nipple. She pinched it, hard, twisting it forcefully and making Cosima gasp with the pain.

"Don't you dare misbehave again, Cosima!" Delphine hissed. She moved her head back between the brunette's legs and got working on the punishment once more. She reached out with her tongue and touched Cosima's clit once again, but ghosted her tongue around it, so gentle that Cosima thought she was going mad. She was and wasn't there; it _was_ maddening. Delphine slowly circled the clit, avoiding touching it, and then suddenly flicked her tongue violently over Cosima's burning nub, making the brunette bend over in shock. Immediately, Delphine went back to her gentle, impossibly soft laps against Cosima, until her wife was sweating with the unbearable anticipation.

"Delphine- Delphine, please, oh my God, please, I'm sorry for cheating! Please, please just let me feel you!"

Delphine indeed moved in again, but instead of giving Cosima the one thing she so desired, she moved her head to the side and the next thing she knew, the brunette felt a stinging pain on the inside of her thigh. The blonde had dug her teeth into the soft flesh, biting down hard. Only the whimper emanating from her wife's throat made her pull back.

"You should know better how to address me, ma chérie." She continued blowing cold air over Cosima's bruised skin, an act that made goose bumps form on every part of the brunette's body.

A sound of frustration left her lips before she answered. "Yes, mistress."

By now she had her head thrown back against the wood and her eyes shut tightly. When she felt Delphine's hot tongue against her thigh, licking the area she had just attacked so feverishly, a shudder ran through her and she lifted her arms above her head to keep from touching her mistress and earning another punishment. But when the blonde continued her slow teasing, now ghosting her clit with the tip of her nose, she knew that she couldn't take it much longer anymore.

"Mistress, please ... "

"Quoi, chérie?" With that she dipped her tongue inside just once, only to continue teasing around her wife's clit after pulling out again. Whimpering in frustration, the brunette hit the door with her fists, knowing too well that any other action on her part would only prolong the torture.

"I can't take it anymore, Mistress!" By now her voice was dripping of desperation and every single muscle in her body was flexed.

"Bon," she heard the woman on her knees say and for a second relief washed over her, expecting to finally feel the blonde's face against her cunt, licking and rubbing until the world would explode in front of her eyes.

But what happened instead was that Delphine pushed her wife's leg off her shoulder and stood up slowly, smirk on her lips.

"If you can't take it anymore, chérie, then there shall be no more."

"No!" The look on Cosima's face was pure horror as she took a step forward to grab the blonde's arm. But seeing the way the Mistress had her eyebrow raised, she caught herself before touching the pale skin and stepped back against the door, heart almost jumping out of her chest.

"Please, Mistress." Her voice was a whimper and her whole body was stirring with arousal. It was too much.

"Please fuck me, Mistress!"

She could see the fire in Delphine's eyes, she knew that she wanted to fuck her just as much as Cosima wanted to be fucked. The blonde stepped closer again, until their breasts were touching and their mouths were just half an inch apart.

"But you cheated, ma chérie."

She inched her face closer until the brunette could feel the heat radiating off her lips. "Do you think you deserve to be fucked?" With that the blonde opened her mouth, licking across Cosima's bottom lip a single time.

"I deserve to be punished, Mistress," she breathed against her wife's pink lips, which were now forming a smile.

"Très bien," she whispered before pressing Cosima against the door once more, every square inch of their bodies touching, and finally connecting their lips. Her tongue demanding entrance right away, she started fucking the brunette's mouth, drawing moans from her in the process.

"Now," Delphine started after leaving her wife breathless, "bed. Get on your knees, chérie." When she saw Cosima's beautiful backside, red and bruised, sprinting into the direction of the bedroom, she could feel her hand twitch in anticipation.

When she followed her wife into their bedroom, she couldn’t help but feel more heat shoot between her legs. The sight of Cosima’s naked ass facing her, was too much for the Mistress, and she had to lean against the doorframe for a moment, to get her arousal under control. Cosima was on all fours, shivering ever so slightly, but as of yet, Delphine couldn’t determine whether that was due to the cold or excitement.

Cosima shifted and closed her legs, moving as if searching for something to give her desired friction, but her endeavours were in vain. She moaned slightly.

“Mistress?” she called out meekly, “Mistress, please punish me.”

Unable to deny her desires any longer, and her hand still stinging from her previous attentions, Delphine quickly hurried to the bed. Kneeling next to Cosima, she marvelled at her smooth skin. She brought a hand up and ran it along her wife’s body, leading down and peppering kisses along her spine at the same time. She started at Cosima’s clenched ass, riding up to her waist, then moving to her breasts, which were soft and warm in her hands, and back down again, ending with just one finger trailing down into her ass and then stopping, teasing gently yet purposefully at her puckered skin. Cosima shuddered at the feeling, the single digit making her gasp with the unbearable anticipation. The tingle in her skin was getting her close already, but she knew she had to get through the punishment first. And that was in no way a bad thing.

Delphine’s finger slipped away, no longer teasing her, and Cosima tensed, knowing full well what was coming.

The Mistress’ hand hit Cosima’s ass with such force that the smaller woman was hard pressed not to hit her head against the headboard as she was shoved so hard. Delphine bit her lip at the sight of Cosima gripping onto the sheets beneath her as she steadied herself.

“Yes, Mistress!” the brunette sighed, the smile she wore on her face clear in her voice. Delphine’s eyes fluttered shut with desire, and she smacked Cosima’s ass again. She bent down to her wife’s ear.

“What mustn’t you do, chérie?” she murmured, her voice sultry and thick. Cosima shivered again, and when Delphine stroked her leg and brought the hand up to cup her ass, she could have sworn she felt arousal dripping down her thigh.

“Cheat,” Cosima answered, shoving her ass against Delphine’s hand, wanting more. Delphine slapped her, hard. Cosima let out a strangled cry.

“Say it again, properly. What mustn’t you do, Cosima?”

“I must not cheat, Mistress!” Cosima wailed, the tension in her cunt so tight she thought it would never be released again.

“Good girl, Cosima,” Delphine sighed, knowing she would finally be able to sate their combined desires.

Still, the natural order of things could not be disregarded. Only after Delphine had reached her climax would Cosima be allowed to come. Sitting back on her knees, the blonde gave the woman in front of her one last smack on her fiery red ass.

"Turn around."

The brunette obeyed momentarily, laying down on her back, legs outstretched. As the blonde climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, Cosima felt her dripping heat against her stomach and couldn't help but come up, trying to suck a hard nipple into her mouth.

Growling, Delphine pushed against her shoulder, making her lay back on the soft mattress. Oh so slowly the blonde bent over until her hard nipples were caressing Cosima's supple chest and her wild hair was tickling her face. The brunette could hardly contain a moan as her mistress started whispering against her lips.

"Don't ... " A kiss so soft Cosima could barely feel it.

"You ... " The next one a little rougher, a hot tongue penetrating her mouth.

"Dare ... " A bite on her bottom lip that came so surprising it sent a jerk through her whole body.

"Move." And another kiss, their teeth clashing and their tongues dancing a passionate dance.

Then the blonde sat up again and at the sight of her perky breasts bouncing with her motion, Cosima balled her hands into fists and held on to the sheets to keep from disobeying. Delphine now reached behind her, opening her lover's legs wide and dipping a slender finger inside her just once, making the brunette wince in frustration. A wince that was only prolonged as she watched her wife closing her lips around that finger and sucking it into her mouth until her palm hit her chin. Moaning loudly, she pulled it out again, releasing it with a popping sound, and moved a little further down Cosima's body until her legs were to either side of the brunette's hip bones.

Pressing her palms against her wife's tight stomach, she lifted her ass just a little to reposition. All Cosima could do was watch disbelievingly as Delphine sank down again, throwing her head back as her clit connected with the brunettes pelvic bone perfectly. Small moans escaped her as she started moving back and forth in fluid motions. Cosima's own arousal potentiated as she saw the way her mistress' toned stomach clenched, the way a single drop of sweat descended from her temple, running down her neck and now making its way in between her bouncing breasts. All Cosima could do was stare at the woman having her way with her. Delphine was clearly getting worked up, her movements starting to get more erratic and her blunt fingernails digging into the brunette's sensitive skin. When the next moan escaped her, Cosima couldn't hold back anymore. She knew there would be a punishment, but not tonight. Not tonight.

So she sat up, latching onto her wife's left nipple and suckling on it hungrily. When Delphine moved her arm, she almost expected another smack. Instead, the blonde's hand found the back of her head, pinning Cosima against her chest, willing her to stay close as she rapidly approached the edge.

As Cosima’s breasts pressed against Delphine’s hot skin, the Frenchwoman’s chest subject to the smaller woman’s ministrations, their breathing grew ragged very quickly. Delphine was moving feverishly now, pressing herself against Cosima and whimpering with each thrust of her lithe, tensing body.

The sensation of their mingled sweat made Cosima hotter and hotter in oh so many glorious ways, and watching her wife get so close to the edge of orgasm was unbearable, being denied that privilege herself.

Already having gotten away with moving before, Cosima grew more daring. Delphine moaned in her ear, and bit it painfully. Cosima gasped from the shock, but she recovered quickly, and grinned as she grabbed her wife’s waist and pushed her backwards, so that they lay upside down in the bed, Delphine suddenly underneath her.

The Frenchwoman growled at the disruption, clearly incredibly unhappy with the situation, but Cosima moved quickly so that Delphine didn’t have time to make another sound, let alone a complaint.

Cosima spun around, so that her breasts pressed against Delphine’s stomach. She settled her knees either side of Delphine’s head, and quickly lowered her face to her wife’s cunt. She was so desperate to taste her that she didn’t bother teasing her as Delphine had done. This wasn’t the time.

Her tongue slipped into her cunt with a familiarity that only made it hotter; she knew exactly where to go, and she knew exactly what to do to get her wife gasping again in mere seconds.

Delphine was soaking wet, as Cosima’s midriff could testify, and the moment her tongue slid across her hot, swollen clit, Delphine cried out and clutched at Cosima’s legs to ground herself, nails digging in. Cosima knew she would have marks later, but she didn’t care. Her wife simply tasted too good, the heat of Delphine’s cunt warming the brunette’s face. Her nose dipped into Delphine’s dripping heat with every flick of her tongue, her whole mouth was being coated in Delphine’s essence, and Cosima was going crazy. She could hear Delphine crying out at her feet, and she was clenching her ass as she struggled to deal with the throbbing of her own clit.

She felt Delphine’s hands slide up from around her thighs to the small of her back as she moaned and gasped, and the Frenchwoman’s hands tugged down, an unspoken order for her to lower herself down.

Still swirling her tongue around Delphine’s clit, pressing against it with the tip of her tongue and then rubbing it flat against her nub, Cosima groaned as she slowly manoeuvred her cunt onto Delphine’s mouth.

She whimpered when Delphine started working immediately. She felt her clit explode with Delphine’s tongue working against her, dipping in and out of her heat and running back to her clit. The sensation was so overwhelming that she nearly came then and there, and had to stop her tongue to let out an almighty cry of arousal.

It was all too much for the brunette. The endless torture, the endless teasing, and now thick arousal coating her mouth and the mistress' hot tongue against her center. Barely 30 seconds in and she could already feel the pressure building.

A fact Delphine was well aware of, despite the feeling that she was awfully close herself. So when she moved her tongue into the brunette the next time, she was determined to ravish her once and for all. Moving her head back and forth, she started fucking Cosima's cunt with her stiff muscle. Slowly at first, but building up to an ever-faster rhythm, she could feel the tight walls contract around her tongue.

By now Cosima knew what her wife's intentions were. She knew that she would finally be allowed to come. And when she felt a finger roughly caressing her clit in addition to the tongue that kept penetrating her, she knew there was no going back anymore. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. Releasing Delphine's nub, she let out a bone shattering moan before latching onto the inside of the blonde's thigh and digging her blunt nails into her ass. She needed something, something to ground her.

Almost there, the energy in her lower abdomen kept building and she lost all control over her body. She could feel her toes clench and her thighs flex as she pressed herself further down onto her mistress' face. And then she couldn't hold back anymore. Squeezing her eyes shut and letting out an almost inhuman moan against the soft skin underneath her teeth, her hips started moving on their own and before she knew it, she was riding her mistress' face. One more time, one more pass, and when Delphine's hand connected with her ass in a loud Smack, she was gone. It started where the blonde's tongue connected with her g-spot, right inside of her. An electric shock that went all through her body, that made her flex every single muscle she had. A split second later she could feel it in her clit as well, a red hot pulsation spreading through her whole body. Her heart skipped a beat as the feeling reached her chest, and spread into her arms, tingling in her fingertips. And then it was right there in her head. The world stopped moving, her brain stopped working as the explosions started right before her eyes. Like fireworks spreading over her retina, it felt as if she could see every pulse of her throbbing clit. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the feeling of pure ecstasy enveloping her body wave after wave. For how long it went on, she had no idea. Her abs tight, she didn't stop her motions before the feeling subsided, almost like it was draining out of her with every breath.

Exhausted, she fell forwards, lowering her body onto her wife's.

When Delphine felt her lover's thighs relax and her weight on her chest, she moved her tongue out of the soaking pussy in front of her. Her whole face was covered in cum, the brunette's erratic movements having spread it over her cheeks, nose, and chin. Giving Cosima's clit an experimental flick with her wet muscle, she felt the brunette jerk and decided that she wouldn't keep torturing her. Instead she moved back inside of her, relishing the slightly musky taste in her mouth, drinking until the fountain had run dry.

When Cosima came back to her senses and finally got her limbs back under control, she could still feel her wife lapping against her, moving inside of her, cleaning her. And she could feel her breaths against her sensitive flesh, could hear her moans against her core.

First getting up on all fours and then pushing against the blonde's hips, she sat up on her knees, her mistress' head right in front of her, her whole body there for Cosima to take in. With a smile she crouched down, lowering her lips to Delphine's for an upside down kiss that tasted so much of sex that it robbed her breath. A mixture of Delphine and her own arousal, she couldn't stop dipping her hungry tongue into her wife's open mouth. Only after she felt a hand grabbing her thigh did she pull back. The desire in the blonde's eyes was indescribable and when she heard her whisper "Make me come," she didn't hesitate a second.

Turning around, she lowered herself onto the blonde once more. As their mouths connected again, her nimble fingers quickly found her center. Her center that was so wet that she had troubles creating any kind of friction. Removing some of the wetness from her wife's clit with the ball of her hand, she went on to insert two fingers into Delphine's tight canal. Placing her thumb on her nub, she used her pelvis to thrust her digits into the wetness in front of them time and time again.

They began to move in tandem, Delphine clutching Cosima to her close, close, _closer_ , the sweat sliding between their bodies making everything smell so wonderfully dirty. Cosima’s fingers thrust forcefully inside of her, but it wasn’t enough.

“Plusieurs doigts ! Plusieurs doigts ! " Delphine gasped, almost unable to get the words out due to the speed and force of their synchronised flexures.

Cosima understood the message, and slipped a third finger inside her wife, watching as Delphine opened her mouth wordlessly, finding it impossible to make a sound worthy of the sensation.

Cosima crooked her fingers inside her, rubbing against Delphine’s wall and the Frenchwoman shuddered with fierce ecstasy. Her copious amounts of moisture that poured from between her legs, dripped onto the sheets below them, and coated her wife’s whole hand, made it easy for the digits to slide in and out in and out, pumping with a glorious stickiness that made loud, obscene wet sounds that made Delphine smile as she heard each slap and splash. Her arousal was getting everywhere, and Delphine was so close, but her wetness was making movement _too easy_ , her body already tightening around Cosima’s fingers. Frustrated, she shouted out, “Plus!” and Cosima laughed bewilderedly, but still the brunette added her fourth finger.

“Jesus Christ, Del,” Cosima murmured as the Frenchwoman attempted to pull her closer, to squeeze her just as tightly as her cunt did, clutched onto Cosima’s fingers.

She felt the gorged satisfaction of her pussy, full to the brim of her wife, unable to take any more of her inside. She pushed back onto her wife’s hand and let out an animalistic howl when she hit her clit against her wife’s palm again. The joint sensations of her cunt being fucked and her clit being hit created a joyous harmony inside Delphine and she was _so close_ , she could feel everything tighten, everything prepare her for the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She cried as she came, biting hard on the juncture of Cosima’s neck and shoulder, clenching and shaking and eyes rolling, her vice-like grip of Cosima making it impossible for her to move, Delphine working her fingers for all they were worth in their own tight clench of her cunt. The brunette continued pulsing her hands in and out of the Frenchwoman until her clamp on Cosima’s body had loosened ever so slightly.

Out of breath and entirely exhausted, Delphine was still not satisfied. When Cosima retrieved her hand from the depths of her wife, Delphine grabbed her arm, guiding the glistening limb towards her mouth.

She licked Cosima’s hand and finger free of every drop of her arousal, and Cosima swallowed whenever her wife did, sympathetically.

When Delphine had cleaned it fully, Cosima lowered herself down onto the mattress next to Delphine, spent.

Laying on her side, she watched the blonde while trying to get her heartbeat back under control. Delphine now lay there with her eyes closed shut, her chest moving up and down with every hungry breath she took. Softly, the brunette put a hand on her wife's face and turned it towards her, being rewarded with a sly smile and eyes opening.

Closing in, she connected their lips in a soft kiss, nothing like the desperate motions they had engaged in up to this point. Sighing against her soft mouth, Delphine turned to her side and grabbed Cosima's thigh, pulling them closer together. Soon they were nose to nose, chest to chest, and the brunette found herself embraced in her wife's strong arms. Legs mingled and content, they continued their light kisses and soft licks until they could barely keep their eyes open.

Already dozing off, it was her wife's voice which drew Cosima back into reality for the last time that night.

"Cosima?"

"Hmmm?"

"You disobeyed tonight."

"I did."

Now she could feel teeth gently nipping on her bottom lip.

"I will have to punish you for that, ma chérie."

"Looking forward to it," she replied sleepily.


End file.
